The use of an adjuster is known in the art. Prior art adjusters are configured to work with a belt so as to adjust the position of the belt with respect to the adjuster and to hold the belt in position after it has been adjusted. Typically, such an adjuster is securely fastened on one end and includes a tortuous path configured to allow a belt to travel through the tortuous path. The belt is inserted through the tortuous path such that there is a first and second portion of the belt extending from the adjuster, each on opposite sides of the tortuous path. By pulling on the first portion, additional lengths of the belt can be pulled through the adjuster such that the length of the first portion is increased. Once a sufficient length of belt has been pulled through the adjuster, the second portion of the belt can be placed under tension. In many cases, due to the design of the tortuous path, when tension is exerted on the second portion, the resultant friction force created by the tortuous path is greater than the tension force such that the belt is prevented from being pulled through the adjuster, thereby holding the belt in place.
While prior art adjuster have been effective with belts, they have been unsuitable for use with cords. As there are certain situations where the use of a cord would be preferable to a belt, an improved adjuster is needed. Furthermore, current adjusters used with belts tend to be overly complicated. It would be useful to provide a simple adjuster suitable for use with a cord that can be inexpensively manufactured. The present invention is directed at solving these and other known drawbacks with existing adjusters while providing an adjuster suitable for use with a cord.